Operation: Twilight breaker
by Shibosho
Summary: It is the 26th century, and a planet that is an exact copy of the world Twilight has been discovered. In order to protect the peace of the galaxy, three specialized combat droids are sent to out to eliminate the Cullen family. An Anti-twilight story.


Just so you peeps know, this is my first attempt at fanfiction ever.

Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me. It belongs to some delusional hack writer or something, I don't know. The robots do however belong to me though.

"Talking"  
*Transmission*  
'Thinking'

Operation: Twilight Breaker

On the USNS Seraphim, the droids were chilling in their storage room discussing, for some reason, vampires.  
"So what are the identifying features of a typical vampire, guys?" Adel was hovering above the coffee table that the others were seated at.  
"Pointy teeth" BrandR answered, not looking up from his sword sharpening.  
"They can turn into baaaats" Eastwood was doing maintenance on his right arm.  
*They sparkle in the sun?* Blip sent the transmission through the neural network and no sooner then he had done so chaos ensued. Adel suddenly shot up towards the ceiling crashing into it, leaving a large dent; BrandR crushed the whetstone in his hand; and Eastwood fucked up his arm.  
"Ouch" That was Eastwood.  
"FUCK! THAT WAS MY LAST ONE!" That was Edge, bemoaning the fate of his last Zerichon whetstone.  
"What the hell, Blip?!" Adel asked in a menacing tone.  
*Um, well. I read this book once and it was about this girl falling in love with this vampire and the vampires sparkled in this story and-*  
"Vampires do not sparkle! And more importantly, you read Twilight?!" Adel spat the last word out or at least sounded like he did. Being a floating ball of steel and technology makes it hard to express distaste physically.  
*Yeah! That was the title! You've read it?*, the others, having gotten over their mishaps stared at Blip for awhile, making him feel very uncomfortable. He didn't like being the centre of attention. Then Adel sighed.  
"Sometimes I wonder how old you really are," muttered Adel.  
*Well, I did read the book a long time ago* stated Blip hoping that might ease the tension a bit.  
"Blip, the twilight saga hasn't been seen in printed form for the last two hundred years. Virtually every known copy of the books was destroyed during the Great Exaltation" Eastwood explained.  
*The Great Exaltation?*  
"Yeah, it was when the government finally decided to take extreme measures against Cullenism after several major terrorist attacks by Cullenists or Twizis as they were called in the day, that resulted in a death toll higher than world war one. The only way to get the novels now is to hack into the A.I.D.A database and find bits and pieces of the E-book" answered BrandR. Sometimes, it was incredible how much Blip didn't know when he was possibly the oldest machine on board.  
*….isn't the A.I.D.A database that virtual reality program that kills people?*  
"Yeah it is," Suddenly the door open and Amelia Strandford, the droid mechanic walked in. For some reason, Amelia looked more worried than usual.  
"Guys, the captain needs to see you at once, now. It seems really important" Said Amelia. The droids looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.  
"Okay, give us a sec. We'll be right over" Said Eastwood as he fixed his arm. Amelia acknowledged their words. Then for some reason she did a face palm.  
"Adel, why are you making those junk again?" The other droids turned to look and found Adel making something.  
"What? It's just a hobby"  
"Most hobbies don't involve making dangerous lethal paperweights!"

Five minutes later, the four droids were in front of the captain's desk, waiting for the captain to notice that they were here. The captain looked up from the computer screen and turned to face them.  
"Salutation, droids of the Seraphim. A mission of great importance has been received from Earth. It concerns the planet we are now currently orbiting. What Earth wants is for you droids to eliminate a threat that could potential destroy all that we have achieved in the last two hundred years." The captain paused to allow the words to be stored in the memory banks of the droids.  
"Captain, what exactly is the nature of this threat?" asked Adel. The captain responded by bringing up a holoscreen that began playing a video. An image of a young man appeared on screen. For about half a minute the man was just sitting there looking at something in the distance. Then it happened. Light from the sun showered it rays down upon the man, and in response the skin of the man – sparkled. The droids with the exception of Blip stared at the sparkling man in horror.  
"C-Captain, please tell me that this is just a clip from the long lost Twilight movies" Stuttered Eastwood. If Eastwood was stuttering, it always meant some bad shit was going on.  
"I wish I could, Eastwood but what you see here is a holorecording taken around a fortnight ago that depicts a humanoid being by the name of Edward Cullen, yes that Edward Cullen. We have other recording depicting his abilities in full, I can show them if you-"  
"NO!" All the droids cried out at the same time.  
*So we're being sent to a planet which is pretty much a copy of Earth as depicted in those twilight books just to make the sparkly person go to sleep?* Asked Blip who once again forgot that human don't have a neural network in their head to receive neural transmissions.  
"Blip just asked if we're going to a planet that is pretty much the world of Twilight in order to kill sparkling vampires. Is that correct, Sir?" translated BrandR.  
"That is correct. With the exception of Blip, the rest of you will be equipped for heavy combat and otherspace-dropped onto the surface of the planet."  
*Okay, but why are going through all the trouble of doing this and why send us and not the Espatiers?*  
"Blip just asked why are we doing this, not that I mind, mind you, and why not send the marines instead? I'm sure they could easily handle some pansy sparklepires"  
"Unfortunately all available Espatiers has been sent on another mission, one that is vital to the success of this mission"  
"What? They're off fighting Twizis that somehow caught wind of this situation and are trying to bring their suppose idol back to Earth Prime and restore Cullenism to its former power and cause anarchy that would the envelope the entire star system?"

"Oh. Oh shit"  
"Regardless, we must act quickly. It is only a matter of time before the Cullenists break through the barri -," The captain was interrupt by the sudden appearance of a holoscreen with a red alert symbol flashing before switching to an image of an espatier.  
"CAPTAIN! A TWIZI SHIP MANAGED TO GET THROUGH! I REPEAT A TWIZI SHIP HAS GOTTEN THROUGH THE BLOCKADE!"  
"Damn, didn't think they would break through so soon! Droids, you have your orders. Suit up and move out!"

"Guinea Pig," Edward grunted as he drank a glass of blood Bella had served to him that evening.  
"Well, yes…" Bella replied. "Our former school was buying a tad too many of them for biology experiments, and they were happy when I took them out of their hands."  
"Their blood tasted like cornmeal," Edward complained lightly. "Where's Nessie, by the way?"  
"Out reading with Dad. They'll be back by evening," Bella stated simply.  
Suddenly the wall to the right of them exploded, showering the two nonhumans with plaster and dust. Out from the hole where the wall came a dozen or so figures moving to surround the two vampires, all of them wearing some kind of futuristic white full body armour with a symbol that looked like two hands holding an apple on the front. All of them had some kind of gun in their hands.  
Things were silent for a minute or two, as the dwindling sunlight made Bella and Edward's skin sparkle. The strange people who had smashed their way through their living room wall were now standing around in awe as if they were in the presence of something of divine origin. One of them, a man with a symbol that looked like a chess piece next to the apple one, stepped forward. He wore no helmet.  
"Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan, you are in grave danger. Come with us if you want to live," Said the man, the apparent leader of the bunch.  
"Who are you people and how do you know our names?!" Bella demanded. A flicker of annoyance passed over the man's face before disappearing.  
"We are from the future. Machines have taken over. And they are hunting all organic life forms down. However all is not lost. You, Edward Cullen and Isabella Cullen lead the resistance against the machines. We are part of this resistance. However Airweb, the supercomputer mainframe of the machines has decided that you two are the focal point of the rebellion and that your termination would end the opposition. They have sent several assassins to this time period and we have followed after them in order to protect you."  
Silence permeated the room as the words hung in the air; the surrealism of it all was starting to get to the two sparkling vampires.  
"Bella, for some reason, I can't read any of their minds." Edward whispered to his wife.  
"I think we should get out of here, Ed –," Bella was unable to finish her sentence when ceiling collapsed above as a large heavy metal container smashed through the roof and into the living room, crushing several of the so-called resistance members in the process.  
Everyone in the living room watched in shock and horror as a hatch on the container slowly opened to reveal a large green mechanical bipedal being.  
"Oh SHIT! COALITION! FIRE!" Screamed the leader, even as he aimed his weapon and pulled the trigger.  
"Shit! I got here la – GAH!" An electronic voice cried out as the machine was struck by several bolts of plasma. Within moments a cloud of white plasma residue blocked the robot from view.  
"They were telling the truth!?" Bella cried out in disbelief.  
"Well in any case the resistance members seem to be handling the situation pretty well," Stated Edward. However the resistance members soon stopped firing to recharge their weapons.  
"Is it dead yet?" asked one of the resistance members. Then in a flash of light, the upper half of the man exploded in a fountain of blood and gore.  
"Hell no," replied the robot as it stepped out of the plasma residue with its own weapon out. The robot shot again and only strategic position or just plain luck ensured that a member of the resistance that stood between the Cullens and the weapon was blown to bloody bits.  
"Oh god," moaned Edward as his bloodlust began to grow dramatically.  
"MR AND MRS CULLEN! RUN!" The leader cried out as he let out another volley of plasma bolts. In a normal situation, vampires would ignore such demands from humans. In the case however, Bella and Edward hightailed out of there.  
*FUCK! THE TARGETS ARE ESCAPING. TWIZIS ARE KEEPING ME BUSY! BACK UP NOW!*

"Edward! Bella!" Jacob shouted as the vampires passed him by, "Did a meteor crashed into your house or it is just me?"  
"It's not 'just you', Jacob! A strong enemy has appeared!" Edward shouted back as he maintained his stride. "Gather all the others! We are facing something big!"  
"The hell?" Jacob grunted as he heard the next explosion. "This IS real… god damn…"

Adel was pissed. By an incredible stroke of luck, his pod had actually crashed into the home of the Cullens. However he was late to the party. The Cullenists had already met up with the two of the targets and were now helping them escape. He also wasn't expecting the Cullenists to have this much firepower. His shield was holding pretty well against the barrage of plasma but he was unable to move or counterattack.  
'Where the hell are those guys!?' thought Adel when suddenly the Cullenists stopped firing. The Cullenists stared at their weapon with bewildered looks trying to make them work again when half of the weapon dropped off with a clean cut. They then promptly exploded.  
"You called, Adel?" Edge faded into view as he turned off his stealth field.  
"You're late!"  
"So? Eastwood's heading them of right now so quit your bitching and get a move on!"  
"DIE YOU ANTIS!" Some of the Cullenists were able to react fast enough to throw the damaged weapons away and get out their spares.  
"Tch, typical"

"What's going on – and are those explosions I hear?" Carlisle Cullen inquired impatiently as he matched his stride with his stepson's and his daughter-in-law's.  
"We're being attacked, Bella and I, by robots from the future," Carlisle and Esme almost trip and fell when they heard that.  
"Dude, you hit your head or something?" asked an unbelieving Emmet.  
"We're serious!" Edward and Bella cried out at the same time, "There's this resistance from the future who are holding back the robots."  
"Really? Well I find that very hard to b –," Emmet's words disappeared into the air as he watch Bella suddenly struck by something large and bright, throwing her back several feet. The others stopped to check on her.  
"Ouch, what just hit me?" Bella looked down at her body where a pulsating glowing slime like thing was now sticking to her, "What the hell?!"  
Suddenly the slime wrapped itself around Bella, restricting her movement. Emmet tried to struggle but despite her vampiric strength it was no use. Then the slime promptly exploded in a firework display of fire and death, Bella's body instantly turning into ashes and glitter. The Cullens were flung back several feet away by the force of the explosion. Edward was the first to get back up on his feet.  
"Oh god, Bella…"

"Bella Cullen, you've just been gibbed!" Cried a triumphant Eastwood from his sniper's rig hidden in up in the trees, "Now who should I kill next?"  
Eastwood aimed the sights for the vampire that was standing up and pulled the trigger.  
However, this time, the vampire was prepared. With inhuman speed the vampire dodged the boom-webber and the explosive slime bounced away harmlessly into the distance.  
"Damn, missed" Eastwood was about the reload when he saw Edward coming towards him at high speed, "Heh, if that the way you want to play, so be it"  
With that, Eastwood packed the sniper rig away and took out two gun-blades and activated his in-built armaments.  
"It's show time"

"Oh god, Edward!" yelled Emmet. His first thoughts were to follow Edward, but Carlisle stopped him.  
"Don't Emmet! Edward can take care of himself! We need to get out of here now!" Carlisle screamed at Emmet, trying to get his own terror out of his system.  
"Where's Renesmee?" Esme just remembered her own grand-daughter.  
"She's with Alice. Don't worry. If anything comes, Alice will be able to avoid it"  
"Somehow, I seriously doubt that," said an electronic voice that filled the Cullens with fear. Looking up, they saw the hovering figure of a green robot with its weapon pointed at Esme  
"Oh no, EVERYONE, RUN!" Emmet screamed. However it was too late. Emmet and Carlisle could only watch in horror as Esme exploded, her ashes and flesh showering them both.  
"Es….me…" Carlisle could only look at the blood that was staining at his clothes in horror. The robot set foot back on the ground and faced the two vampires.  
"So then, shall we do this the easy way, or the hard way?" asked the soulless machine in a mocking voice. Carlisle seeing the robot in front of him, suddenly lunged at the machine with great speed fueled by anger, or at least tried to.  
A horrible gurgling sound was heard as Carlisle was stabbed through the neck by a long steel blade. Another machine faded into view, holding said blade. This one looked more human than the green on but one could still tell it was a machine. The blade in Carlisle's neck began glowing and Carlisle scream or made a sound that sounded like screaming considering the fact that his throat was impended by a steel blade. The machine than swung the blade up, a trail of flames following it silencing Carlisle. The vampire stood there for a few moments before bursting into flames. The blade wielding machine then proceeded to hack at the burning form of the dying vampire.  
"Why are y - ," Emmet didn't even get the common courtesy of why killer robots were hunting down his family as he was quickly consumed by a plasma bolt fired at point blank range.  
"That was annoying, eh BrandR?" commented Adel.  
"You can say that again. I need to sharpen my sword again. The bastard was tougher than he looked.  
"We'd better go take out the remaining family members out now."  
*ALL DROIDS! CEASE ALL CURRENT ACTIVITY AND RETURN TO THE SHIP! VITRINO BOMB LAUNCHING IN 30 MINUTES*  
"Aw crap, guess those Twizis managed to get more of their guys through."  
"Let's get going, Adel"

Eastwood was having problems. He assumed that if he had killed Bella first, then Edward would be too grief-ridden to be of any threat. He was badly mistaken. And he paid with it for his left arm.  
"GODDAMN IT! I JUST REPAIRED THAT!" Eastwood's arm was ripped off by Edward Cullen in a fit of hate and anger. The battle droid let loose a volley of bullets at the vampire but the creature easily dodged them in his anger enhanced state. Edward then lunged at Eastwood, giving the machine a punch that sent him flying back several feet through the air and also badly denting his armour.  
"Damn it, I'm getting pushed around by a pansy sparklepires. Eurgh, the guys are gonna be laughing at me all week" Eastwood's chest cannon shot out several blasts of concentrated plasma but they all failed to hit their target. Suddenly Eastwood received a transmission.  
*ALL DROIDS! CEASE ALL CURRENT ACTIVITY AND RETURN TO THE SHIP! VITRINO BOMB LAUNCHING IN 30 MINUTES*  
"Kukukuku, looks like times up," Said Eastwood as he transformed into his vehicle form and rocketed into the air. Edward tried to grab the robot but the machine was already beyond the maximum height he could jump.  
"WAIT! STOP! COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD!" Edward screamed and shouted but to no avail. The machine that had killed his beloved had escaped.  
"I swear, that no matter what, I will make sure that Airweb is stopped! That way, the machines would have never come, and Bella would still be alive. Yeah, that's it!" Edward's mind was somewhat unhinged at this point.

Nearly half an hour later, the Cullenists found Edward burying the remains of his dead relatives and his wife.  
"I am sorry, Edward" Said the head of this group of Cullenists. Edward gave the man a withering glare and placed the wooden marker into the ground.  
"Sir, we need to get you to a safe place now"  
"No, let them come. I will destroy them all" Edward's voice sent chills down the Cullenists' back. Suddenly the com officer of the group jumped up, walked over to Edward and promptly glomped him.  
"What the?!" Edward was surprised and disturbed by this sudden action.  
"COM OFFICER RACHAEL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"  
"I just intercepted a transmission from the coalition. We're all gonna die in about a minute, so I decided why the hell not."  
"What are you talking about soldier!?"  
"A vitrino bomb is heading this way," and no sooner had she said that, the other Cullenists proceeded to all glomped Edward.  
"GET OFF ME. AND WHAT THE HELL IS A VITRINO - ," Edward was unable to finish his sentence due to the Vitrino bomb, thanks to some accurate calculation by the ship's scientists, smashing into Edward's face.

"Hey the bomb hit," said Adel as he watched along side the crew the detonation of the Vitrino bomb.  
"Looks like the United States of America are one state less now, huh," commented BrandR.  
"Awesome, dude," praised Eastwood as he repaired his arm.  
"You don't get to say awesome since you were getting beaten by Edward," rebuked Adel.  
"Shut up, I got a little over confident. That's all!"  
"Well at least we can go back to our discussion, right guys?"  
*What were we talking about again?* Blip was a little disappointed that he couldn't help much this mission.  
"We were talking bout what features vampires have"  
"So then guys, what do vampires have?"  
*They drink blood*  
"They have pointy fangs"  
"They do not sparkle, period."  
"Amen to that brother, amen to that"

END


End file.
